


Veruca

by Teigh



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teigh/pseuds/Teigh
Summary: When the wolves circled, ignorant of one another - a character study.Set early in season four.





	Veruca

**Veruca**

 

**I. Now**

Bathroom mirror on

a hung over morning

Sun sullen

dragging its light through

grey water.

 

Startled eyes rimmed smoky

Crimson capillary

bleeding lipstick feathers

around a wide mouth.

 

 

**II.Then**

Cigarette balanced, a brand against skin.

 

Hip rollslide

Attraction

riding electrocution

            along sweet-tart thighs.

 

Tattoo runes proclaim

caution,

     do not leash the menace

within lush flesh.

 

Black varnish masks

the stain under her fingernails.

 

Rage round shouldered

Casual slouch

an easy danger.

 

This smile, all rocks and shallow water.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Livejournal, in 2006. Also accessible on Dreamwidth [HERE](https://teigh-corvus.dreamwidth.org/35640.html).


End file.
